


Yummy

by hoobab



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Writing, Cannibalism, Character Death, Crack, Death, Dinner, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Murder, Psycho Taeil, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoobab/pseuds/hoobab
Summary: Yuta is a full course meal, and Taeil wants to make a yummy dinner for his Sichengie.





	Yummy

It was dinnertime and Sicheng was very hungry after a long day of practicing for a NCT comeback. Earlier that day, Taeil had promised Sicheng and Yuta that he would make a yummy meal to reward their hard work. Sicheng had no idea how Taeil could possibly cook a meal with their full schedules but from the delicious smell coming from the dorm, Taeil definitely accomplished the impossible.

"Taeil-hyung! I'm home!" Sicheng said.

Taeil peeked his head out of the kitchen and smiled. "Oh hi, Sicheng. I'm just finishing up."

Sicheng put away his coat and looked around for Yuta, but he could not see the older boy anywhere.

"Taeil-hyung, do you know where Yuta-hyung is?" Sicheng asked.

Taeil only smiled like he had a secret and said, "Yeah, I know where he is. He'll be here when we eat."

"Oh, ok then."

Sicheng flopped onto the couch and went on his phone until Taeil called out that dinner was ready.

Taeil had made some sort of stew with some sort of meat in it. It looked and smelled really good. It was brown and had bits of vegetable in it. Sicheng looked at the set table. He noticed that there were only two places set. This was very weird because Sicheng thought that Yuta would be eating with them.

"Taeil-hyung, why are there only two places set? Is Yuta-hyung not eating with us? And where is Yuta-hyung anyways?" Sicheng looked up at Taeil.

Taeil squeezed Sicheng's shoulder and smiled, his eyes shining. "Yuta is here with us. He just won't be eating today. I don't think he is feeling that very hungry."

Sicheng was very concerned but he trusted Taeil because Taeil was his hyung who worked hard to make this delicious meal. Sicheng continued to eat. He chewed on some meat. It tasted like pork but it didn't seem like it was pork. It was a bit...chewy and tough. 

If Sicheng was being honest, the dinner was a bit too quiet without Yuta. Not that Sicheng didn't like quietness. It was just strange without Yuta. Sicheng looked at Taeil who was slowly drinking his stew with a spoon.

Taeil smiled from his spoon. There was a piece of meat that looked like a sausage on his spoon. Sicheng looked at it closely. 

It was a roundish cylinder like a sausage but it looked...strange. Sicheng didn't want to think it but it looked very much like a finger. But before Sicheng could say anything, Taeil slurped up his finger-looking sausage and noticed how Sicheng was no longer eating his stew.

"Sichengie, you know you can't get energy if you don't eat. You should eat," Taeil said.

Sicheng looked down at his stew and back up to a concerned-looking Taeil. He suddenly felt very uneasy. Like there was something very wrong. Sicheng really wanted to know exactly where Yuta-hyung was right now.

"Sicheng, you need to eat. Why aren't you eating?" Taeil continued.

Sicheng could only stare at his bowl and whispered, "Taeil-hyung, where is Yuta-hyung? For real."

"What are you talking about Sicheng? I already said that he was here with us," Taeil said with a nonchalant laugh.

"No, I'm asking where Yuta is right now in this very room," Sicheng choked out, his voice becoming frantic.

Taeil huffed before rolling his eyes. 

"He's right here, silly. I told you he wasn't feeling very hungry."

Sicheng stared in horror at where Taeil was pointing. Taeil was pointing to his stew with a large grin on his face.

"He's very yummy, isn't he? Sichengie?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. I am truly sorry for writing this...BUT...goddam this could not leave my head! We all know Nakamoto Yuta is a full course meal...I just made it a reality...
> 
> (I really need to stop watching Yuta fancams if I'm starting to turn him into food.)


End file.
